The Third Dimension
by Ficsion
Summary: A blunder on the Kais part leads to the formation of a being of pure evil - Janemba who wrecks havoc in the realm of hell. Fortunately, Son Goku is there and takes upon himself to battle the personification of evil. The battle of epic proportions even shatters the space-time, dragging the duo to Earth - but where instead of Z-fighter, Justice League is the main safeguarding force.
1. Chapter 1

Heya all. This is my third story. Though it's a ONE SHOT...but I believe it still counts...Riiight?.. so, anyway, read and support.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball and related series as well as Justice League or Dc world.

-oooooooo-

_Evil_.

What is it?

On the surface, it can simply be defined as the opposite of good. In other words, what is not good is evil. But, of course, this statement lacks any real nuance and nothing detailed can be comprehended from it. So, what about the actual and in depth meaning of evil? Can we get it?

The answer… No, we can't.

Evil is a very broad concept, so expansive that defining it with mere words would nearly be impossible. However, it can be related to an understanding that evil has existed since Good. In fact, both the concepts can be argued as complementary. After all, Goodness can't be distinguished if there is no evil.

These concepts, therefore, can be called as primordial, existing since the dawn of creation in the Cosmos. The fact can be substantiated by the existence of Kais and Demons. The former were, in all senses, embodiment of goodness whereas the latter personified evil. And, since Kais were the presiding force of the universe, it was obviously decided by them that there should be some sort of reward, appraisal or benefits for being Good while punition for being evil. This led to the creation of Heaven and Hell, with the former for good and kind souls, and the latter set aside for evil.

Existing as a separate realm in each universe, but a singular realm for all the dimensions of a single universe in one timeline, Hell was the place for evil souls. Though, over the eons, since civilizations had lived, many theories had been made regarding Hell.

Some state that it had seven separate realms, with each going deeper and deeper; others even stating it as a void. Yet, the most accurate description till date had been given by the race of magicians; beings commonly referred to under the umbrella of Majins.

Due to their precognitive abilities, they were able to mentally transcend the barriers separating the realm of afterlife. With this ability, they were able to describe Hell as an endless realm governed by King Yamma with the help of unique beings called ogres, from his square palace. Said palace was said to have four gates, implying those who are bound by death – mortals – would have to enter his palace for judgment of their souls, no matter the direction, status or power. Majins had also stated that Hell was but a single endless realm in which some medium was used to cleanse the souls of their evil.

Of course this was the very first evidence of Hell's existence, which later became a springboard for various other wild theories. It was expected though, as the Kais couldn't interfere in the matters of cosmos directly. As such, the only information came from beings like Majins, which later spread to the entire cosmos.

Every word of Majins was true regarding Hell. The only thing partially explained was the medium for cleansing evil. It was, in actuality, a buffer zone between Hell and King Yamma's palace. Every soul sentenced to Hell, would pass through this buffer zone connected by a portal to both realms. Their evil would then be cleansed and they would serve their determined sentence. It was as simple as that and would remain as such until the end of existence.

At least, it was supposed to.

The Kais, after creating Hell and supervising its operations for several eons, became complacent in their belief that nothing could affect Hell. This idea, though flawed, could not be decried as especially foolhardy, and was definitely valid.

That is, until Buu…

The being wielding immense destructive power and incredibly powerful magic was able to break through the barriers separating the realm of afterlife during his tumultuous battle with the Kais. When he was ultimately defeated and finally sealed away by the last remaining Supreme Kai, the being once known as the East Supreme Kai, it was realised that beings like Buu couldn't be restrained by the current weaker realm of Hell. So, He created another deeper and stronger level.

Designed for beings whose evil was comparable to a lake unlike the single drop of water that reflected other normal souls, it effectively served its purpose. Generally malicious and evil races like Hera-jins, Saiyans and then beings like Frieza, Cell and later resurfaced Bojack were sentenced here, with the former two after having completed their sentence going through the process of reincarnation. All was good for a time but, as is wont to happen, something unexpected was about to take place.

Something that had been ongoing for ages but never checked upon.

-oooooooooooo-

On Grand Kai's planet, in the arena to decide the champion of Otherworld, Son Goku was locked in vicious combat with the being known as Pikkon, a fellow dead champion. Though the fight itself was rather one sided as Goku was currently in his strongest form; the rather impractical Super Saiyan 3. Obviously, it couldn't even be called a match up let alone a perfect one, as said transformation was ridiculously powerful. Yet, Goku had utilized the transformation, not to gloat about his prowess but on the insistence of Pikkon.

The latter had asked Goku to fight him in his strongest form as he believed the experience against such a powerful opponent would help him achieve new heights in his own strength. Still, though, Goku was dominating the match as he had been against the green alien for the last two years since he unlocked this new form. Even still, the oblivious Saiyan couldn't deny that it was working as Pikkon had expected; the turban-wearing alien gradually increasing his strength the more he sparred with Goku.

All of a sudden, though, their battle grounded to a sudden halt as a disgustingly vile Ki invaded the duo's senses and enraptured both their attentions. The two froze in place, their heads the only part of them moving as they suddenly looked towards the east.

"W-What is this Ki?" Pikkon's deep voice rumbled with an uncharacteristic not of fear, the stoic and experienced fighter suddenly feeling unsettled in the face of such concentrated evil.

"I don't know. I never felt a Ki this evil. And it's coming from King Yamma's realm!" replied Goku, instincts allowing him to pinpoint the direction.

"Those idiots in Hell never stay quiet," Pikkon clicked his tongue, hands tightening into fists at his sides for a second. "It must be them. Let's go, Goku".

Goku nodded and stretched out his hand, which Pikkon quickly grabbed; both of them vanishing in a single burst of Instant Transmission headed directly towards King Yamma's realm. Goku didn't use his fingers for focusing on King Yamma's Ki, as he usually did, as having won the otherworld tournament made him eligible for Grand Kai's training; the consequences of such resulting in great leaps in skill when it came to his Teleportation ability. Now, he could teleport by simply sensing the Ki, without focusing his mind with use of his fingers, and teleporting near any person, as the required Ki was obviously maximum there.

They appeared in King Yamma's realm but instead of appearing directly in front of the Ogre God himself, they were halted by a barrier around the palace, Goku far more forcefully than Pikkon.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!...when did King Yamma put this glass around?" Goku whined, fiercely rubbing his head with his hands, his eyes closed tightly.

Pikkon was about to correct the saiyan but King Yamma's visage appeared on the glass and boomed, "Gokuuu… I am really glad to see you here, c'mon break this barrier and get me out."

"Ehh...then why did you put it in the first place?" Goku voiced while scratching his cheek.

"YOU IDIOT!...it wasn't put by me but Janemba."

Goku and Pikkon glanced at each other, confusion apparent on their faces, not knowing what the hell a Janemba was, "Uhh… King Yemma, what's a…"

"Janemba." Pikkon concluded the question voiced by his saiyan friend. As if on cue, a childish voice was heard behind them, quite loudly too.

"Janemba! Janemba!"

Goku and Pikkon whirled towards the direction of the sound, the marble like airborne structures rattling due to the sound waves and immediately catching the attention of the duo.

"Hey, King Yamma, why are there candies in the air?"

"I don't think they are candies, Goku." The turban clad green warrior pointed, able to deduct something unusual in the floating structures.

"Pikkon speaks truth, those are not candies but hard shells trapping the souls." The result was instantaneous, the words of King Yemma causing shock to appear on visages of both the other world champions.

"What! T-that's awful! We gotta help them!" Goku exclaimed in a rare serious face.

Pikkon nodded sharply, "Goku is right, nobody deserves such a fate. Hell or no, doesn't matter."

"Then you have to defeat Janemaba. It's the only way but I shall warn you, it won't.."

"Don't worry King Yemma, I got this." The orange clad Saiyan almost shouted, his face definitely expressing concern over the situation but eyes practically oozing with barely concealed glee obviously for getting to fight a super powered being. Immediately, the Saiyan blurred out of the view, instant transmission without the use of fingers helping there.

"… Wait! Gokuuu… Uh, that Idiot left without even knowing the details," The ogre king shook his head in dismay before he saw the green skinned warrior turning around and about to fly in the direction of Janemba, "And, where are you going Pikkon? Not going to leave me stuck here, are you? C'mon help me in destroying this barrier from outside."

Pikkon halted, and after taking a glance in the direction the goofy Saiyan had left to, while muttering '_lucky idiot_', turned towards King Yemma, "... Alright, King Yamma."

The red giant nodded in approval, "Good, now start figuring out a way to remove this barrier."

"You mean you don't know?" The words were spoken after a couple of blinks by the turban clad warrior, his tone clearly incredulous.

"I wouldn't be asking you then, would I?"

"... At least tell me you know about this Janemba?" Pikkon relented with a sigh.

"Of course, What do you take me for? I know everything about my realm," The Ogre king either ignored the look given to him by Pikkon or didn't realise, "...This goes back to when my realm was created. The Kais created a singular realm of hell connected by a buffer zone to my palace. This buffer zone acts as an evil cleansing medium for a soul, every soul sentenced to Hell having to pass through it, as in the end only when the souls are free of evil, they could and would truly repent. However, as I stated there was a singular realm of hell back then; it isn't the level you and Goku frequently visit to defeat the likes of Cell and Frieza, but an upper level where ordinary souls are sent, the evil inducing their deeds being weaker than those in the lower level. When my realm was created, it was thought that the buffer zone could definitely hold the evil cleansed from the souls for eternity, but the Kais failed to consider that even the droplets of water can accumulate to a lake or even an ocean."

King Yemma shook his head, his visage morphing into that of concern and dread, "Over the eons, since the creation of Hell, billions and trillions of beings have died, races have perished, and their evil has been constantly cleansed through the buffer zone implying nearly endless evil Ki. Further, the evil accumulated has been cleansed from the souls of wizards, shapeshifters and many more unique ability possessing races, and unfortunately all this was left unchecked and slowly mutated to form this being Janemba."

Pikkon couldn't believe his ears, to think that the Kais, the same beings who were tasked with the responsibility of the cosmos - the galaxies, the planets, the races - could cause such a blunder.

"...and, I fear, the being is yet to reach his potential." The remaining words were unspoken but as clear as a crystal. Janemba was an infant yet, but not for long.

-oooooooo-

Goku appeared near Janemba only to blink in surprise when he took in the entirety of the being '_Woah! he's as big as Vegeta was in his Oozaru form'_

He focused around while the being was busy clapping, and concluded that a battle there would drastically affect the surroundings, the shells containing the souls would no doubt be caught in the crossfire. He needed to draw away the battle, with this in mind, he blurred before Janemba who seeing him, blinked curiously.

"Janemba? Janemba?"

"Sorry big guy... but you need to get outta here." To accomplish his task, he ignited his white aura and started clapping, the idea jumping to his mind from the depth of his memory lane when he used to play with Gohan in his infancy.

Not unlike Gohan, Janemba too became amazed by the airborne Saiyan's antics, evident from the way the being started shouting his own name cheerfully.

Seeing his actions had successfully captivated the attention of the being, Goku shot towards the lower levels of Hell, his speed purposely slow so that Janemba could follow him. All the while, he continued to clap at regular intervals.

All was fine until Janemba clapped back at him, the tremendous force produced from the motion sent Goku tumbling towards the ground where he got stuck deep neck, flailing his legs in a comical manner. Though, barely a second later he was forced to draw out more of his power. Tearing out of the ground, he barely managed to avoid when Janemba fell down hard on the spot.

Having braced against the shockwave that generated, Goku lowered his hands and seemingly inspected the being for few seconds before shooting towards him, easily breaking the sound barrier but wasn't expecting Janemba to react immediately. The being flipped on his hand and kicked the Saiyan hard on his face, hurling him back at even higher speeds. In mid air, Goku managed to straighten himself but before he could land on his feet, he was punched hard from upwards but due to his senses working overdrive, he ended up blocking the punch with his hands, though it was blatant he was struggling.

'_How did he punch me?'_ Goku mused while struggling to hold the punch, he couldn't understand it as the being was clearly standing at a good distance. It was only when Janemba pulled his hand back, Goku looked up only to blink in surprise seeing Janemba withdrawing his hand from a tear in the air. Though, the being didn't relent and immediately made a punching motion towards him, the limb disappearing in mid-air, something the Saiyan barely managed to comprehend.

However, even before Goku could realise, he was punched from his back, the force of the attack throwing him towards Janemba. From there, it was all like a game of ping pong ball. Goku was hit from every direction, the orange clad warrior unable to do anything.

After few seconds of struggling but failing, Goku dove into the familiar pool of seemingly endless energy, his Ki manifested as a yellow aura around him marking the completion of his Super Saiyan transformation. The sight clearly astonished Janemba, something the Saiyan took advantage of, and gained a good distance from the being.

The Super Saiyan didn't make a move this time, knowing well that physical attacks would only waste his efforts, energy and time. With that in mind, he decides to go with Ki attacks. Widening his legs and cupping his hands on his right, he chanted, "Ka Me Ha Me **Ha**," and flexed his hands in a quick and elegant motion, the blue sphere of energy in his palms, shooting as an enormous wave towards Janemba.

However, a split-second later, his vision blurred for a moment before returning to normal, his energy wave still intact. Though, before he could comprehend the strange happening, a portal opened before him, and he only had a split second to comprehend that his energy wave was coming through it… directly at him.

There was a loud explosion that shook the area in the vicinity, continuing for a couple of seconds before smoke substituted it. The grey colored visible vapours lasted for another few seconds before dispersing only to reveal the Super Saiyan three standing in all his glory, thick glowing spikes of hair elongated to his waist and non-existent eyebrows only adding a strong primal touch to the already fearsome warrior.

'_This being is quite strong, forcing me to jump straight to Super Saiyan Three…'_ Though, Goku realised that his attack could have severely weakened him if not for his current transformation and that he couldn't afford, not now.

Releasing a breath, the Super Saiyan three quickly blitzed towards Janemba, his right hand formed into a fist and drawn back beside his abdomen. Janemba, not at all expecting the massive surge in speed, wasn't able to react in time and was punched hard in the abdomen, the resulting force lifting him upwards several metres, a dense shockwave seemingly announcing the ascension.

The game of ping pong started again, the major difference being the interchanged positions, as well as fate, with Janemba being the one on the receiving end. The assault continued for a few seconds before the strongest Saiyan to date, having punched the being hundreds of times in that span, fired another Kamehameha which fully enveloped Janemba.

The explosion died after a couple of seconds. Goku, watching the resulting faint yellowish smoke for a couple of moments, wiped his forehead with a sigh, "Phew! Done at las… W-wait!... W-what's happening?"

Goku couldn't prevent the frown that made its way onto his face. '_I just had to speak… '_

The wisps of faint yellowish smoke which were to fade into nothingness, convulsed and began congregating at a single point. No later, the vapours densened into a red gooey mass before mutating into a truly evil looking being generating evil vibes never felt before.

There was no doubt that the being was a harbinger of destruction, and he couldn't allow that.

Composing himself, Goku again blitz towards the being and punched him hard or at least tried to but a ripple formed in the air and swallowed his elongated limb. Before he could even comprehend the bizarre happening, a punch was lobbed on the back of his head, the force of the attack nearly pushed his torso forwards.

However, the dark haired Saiyan quickly recovered, realization dawning on his face. The feel of his own hand as well as the ripple, similar to before, in air made him quickly realise what was happening. Even Super Saiyan three wasn't seemingly enough.

Though, it didn't mean he was gonna drop out of his current transformation. Super Saiyan three was currently his best shot in his limits.

Once again, he flew towards Janemba but a split second before, he disappeared and reappeared instantly behind Janemba's right shoulder, his right leg sweeping towards Janemba aiming for the neck, but Janemba blocked it with his forearm.

'_He's forced to block now_' Goku repeated the feigning and attacking tactic but it was futile, the newfound determination dwindling every time his attack was blocked. After several futile efforts, he gave up and landed a few metres away, the frown on his face reflecting his thoughts. Nothing had worked and he had reached his limits.

"Guess I would have to try that."

Taking the horse stance, while in his current form, he breathed and calmed his body for a second before muttering two words.

"Kaio Ken."

Blazing red aura surrounded his body, some of his downward and wayward hair standing slightly upwards thus becoming more wayward. Taking some deep breaths, Goku calmed himself, the wild energy also calming with every breath. _At least the technique can't put strain on a dead body_.

Using his tremendous power, he was immediately upon Janemba, the punch aimed at being's chest bypassing the guard as the latter clearly reacted a blink later. His fist hit the left part of Janemba's chest but to his utter shock, the being's chest divided into several bits like dices and his fist ended getting stuck inside.

Goku blinked at the absurd happening before chalking it up to another weird ability of the being, he released a strong Ki blast inside Janemba's very body paving the way for a large explosion.

But before he could even comprehend the aftermath, several of those dice like bits appeared before him and morphed into a hand which fired a dark Ki ball at point blank range.

"Wh-what?!" Goku was not able to react when the energy blast hit him hard, extinguishing his Kaioken aura, leaving him weakened.

Stumbling on his knees for a second, he craned his neck towards Janmeba, the being was walking towards him. While ambling towards Goku, Janemba's hand transformed into a sword which he diagonally slashed at Goku, the Saiyan barely dodging the attack.

Out of sheer instinct, he looked over his left shoulder and mentally gulped. The slash had formed a trench, the ground slowly disappearing into nothingness.

And then, again, it was a game of attacking and dodging with Goku doing the latter. '_He.. he's improving every moment'_ The small cuts on his body were vouching for that.

Few seconds later, Goku, using a burst of his Ki, appeared at a few feet distance from Janemba but didn't have the time to catch his breath as Janemba pushed his mutated hand towards him, a tear formed and swallowed his hand.

Pushing his senses to their limits, he looked out for the tear to appear. He didn't have to wait for long as a tear appeared directly in front of him.

'_It must work both ways_' Thinking out of the box, he fired a last ditch Kamehameha towards the tear, but Janemba's mutated hand flashed out of the tear, the energy wave briefly splitting into two before getting locked in a stalemate with the sword.

Goku's arms nearly buckled, veins about to burst due to the strain but he refused to give up.

The stalemate continued for a few seconds, the point of impact resulting in a highly condensed black sphere of energy. The ground collapsed and the surroundings bathed into black and white.

No later, the condensed sphere bent the space time itself, a miniature black hole forming at the point of impact hungrily sucked the energy wave ;before shifting its wrath onto the surrondings.

His eyes widened, igniting his aura, Goku tried to resist but ultimately succumbed to the force before getting pulled into the tear. The last thing he saw was Janemba getting dragged from the very tear he created and falling towards the hole.

-oooooooooo-

Goku's eyes snapped open when he felt the vile Ki of Janemba. Quickly sensing where it was maximum, he instant transmissioned to the spot.

Appearing over the ruins of what was apparently a city before, he took in the entirety of it. His Ki spiked dangerously and fists clenched, he tried to calm the rage flowing through his being while reflecting on a sensation in the back of his mind.

"Thank you for allowing me the access to your mind."

"I didn't sense any evil intent from you, J'onn." Replied Goku, turning towards the new comer.

"Amazing! You were able to see my memories too from the link I established?!"

"Nah, only your name, and that you are a martian… though, don't know what that is.'' Goku shrugged before his face turned, "So, Janemba?"

"Indeed, that being appeared an hour ago."

**FLASHBACK**

"Today was the day he perished…" Diana muttered solemnly, standing at the gravestone that read 'The Last Son Of Krypton'.

"... Yeah, it's been a month since that fateful day." Green Lantern agreed, slightly tightening the grip on Supergirl's shoulder, "... And, I can't believe Batman refused to join us."

"That's Batman for you. The planet's safety is what matters to him most." The others reluctantly nodded in accord with Flash's statement.

Standing there for some moments, they started walking out of the graveyard. The grimness in the atmosphere was palpable, the downcast expressions on their faces clear as a crystal.

"At least, the bad guys are quiet today." Flash chuckled, the intention to lighten up the moods apparent.

**_BOOM_**!

The explosion, a few blocks away, shook the ground, the heroes barely managing to stable themselves. They immediately turned towards the speedster, piercing glares on their visages aimed at him. Flash chuckled nervously, " Uhh… gotta check that." The speedster concluded before disappearing as a blur.

"Let's go!" J'onn spoke before flying away. The others also followed the martian. Arriving at the location, their blood ran cold seeing the destruction wreaked in the once beautiful city of Metropolis.

"By Hera! What could cause this?" Diana gasped, left hand clamped over her mouth.

"The city was still recovering from Doomsday's battle, and now this…" Supergirl trailed before pointing towards the sky, "Wh-who is that?"

The others took notice of her gesture, following the direction she was pointing in, and saw a strange looking being floating in the air. They didn't need to ask anybody that this being was responsible for the destruction, the strange dark purple colored energy sphere forming in his hand was enough to vouch for that.

The being flicked the attack… or was about to but halted when a green cube appeared over the energy ball.On the ground, Green Lantern's hand was outstretched, the ring glowing bright green, as he used his ring's energy to block the next attack.

No words were needed. Drawing her sword, Wonder Woman shot off towards the being, slashing her sword at his chest on reaching. However, to her surprise as well as confusion, her sword disappeared into a ripple forming in the air, and before she could even realise, a sword slash was effected on her back, tearing through her armor and forming a gash on her back.

Diana screamed in pain, her body arched, before falling down. Supergirl, having followed Diana, halted seeing her companion's fate.

But the being didn't.

The energy ball resting above his hand arose before passing through Green Lantern's shield like it was nothing, the shield not even breaking but disappearing into nothingness. The energy ball, then shot towards the city and a moment later it was no more, the skyscrapers getting caught in the purple dome of explosion.

Supergirl seeing this became enraged, Diana's fate forgotten, and shot towards the being easily breaking the sound barrier.

"SUPERGIRL! NO!" Martian Manhunter shouted, not at all wanting the Superman's cousin to share the same fate as Diana by delving into unknown territory.

Supergirl though, heard the warning a bit late, and wasn't able to react when Janemba's hand bypassed her guard while shifting into a sword which went right through her chest and came out of her back. Eyes widening and mouth dropping in shock was the only reaction she gave before succumbing to the injury. The being slowly reformed the mutated hand, withdrawing from her body. Without the sword holding her, Supergirl became a prey to the gravity of the Earth.

"KAARAA!," screaming, Flash ran towards her, managing to catch her body before she could hit the ground

FLASHBACK END

"After that, the remaining heroes started fighting the being, but the only thing we could accomplish was stalling him."

"I… I am sorry for your loss." Goku muttered solemnly, his gaze dropped towards the ruins of the city.

There was a moment's worth of silence before J'onn spoke again, "It couldn't be helped. This risk is always present in our work. We can't change what had happened, but with you here, we can surely prevent any further destruction."

"You saw in my memories, I didn't stand a chance against him." Goku replied, a dry chuckle summing up his words.

"Not alone, but together, we might get a chance, and in these kind of battles, only a chance is what decides the victory. I believe that is something you know better than me."

Goku, understanding where J'onn was coming from, nodded before extending his hand which J'onn, knowing the intention, grabbed and both of them teleported to where Janemba and other heroes were.

Appearing in the centre of the group, Goku saw the heroes of this Earth struggling to even stand. Turning his gaze towards Janemba, he saw the being floating, his hand outstretched and pointed towards the heroes, an energy ball formed in his hand. However, recognising Goku, Janemba stopped and lowered his hand, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

The others were surprised seeing a stranger among them, the confusion summed up by Wonder women, "J'onn?"

"This is Son Goku. He comes from a parallel dimension and it is also, where this being called Janemba originates from…" J'onn pointed towards Goku for further emphasis, "... He had fought this being before. We might have a chance now."

The others glanced at each other before nodding, knowing that J'onn wasn't the one to exaggerate anything so if he was trusting this person, they could also.

"Very well. But how do we do this, nothing works on him." Green Lantern asked, looking towards the orange clad Saiyan, though, not at all sure that a single person could change the outcome.

"Well… if nothing works just overpower your enemy until we find a way out, right?" Goku replied, a silly grin forming on his face.

The gathered heroes shrugged, not having any better option. Taking a moments they prepared themselves before acting… or rather, were about to act but halted when they saw Goku taking a horse stance, his face fixed firmly.

"... Hey, uh, Goku… what are you… " Flash was forced to cover his face when fierce winds flashed and struck his face. Before anyone could comprehend, the ground started shaking and with a mighty yell, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan three, taking some moments to compose himself.

Though, for the others, it was a sight to witness, awe and confusion evident on their visages. Even J'onn, despite seeing the memories of the Saiyan, couldn't prevent the expression of wonder appearing on his face.

'_By Hera. What is this warrior'_ Diana mused but knowing it wasn't a suitable time, decided to ask him later.

Goku blitz towards Janemba, a shockwave forming a crater marked his departure. The others also followed.

Soon, the group was going all out, trying to assault Janemba. However, they soon understood that their efforts were futile as nothing was working. If Janemba was able to react quickly to an attack, he would use reality warping abilities and if not, he would simply, either dodge or block.

And then, Janemba attacked.

Releasing a burst of Ki from his body that pushed all of them back, Janemba raised his hand before snapping his fingers, countless needles made of dark purple Ki appeared and shot towards the heroes, even Goku and Flash not able to react to the speed The needles were so strong as well as fast that they even managed to dent the bracelets of Wonder Women. The onslaught lasted for a few seconds after which every hero was reduced to ground. Though, except J'onn as he was able to turn intangible.

Goku, in his Ss1 form though barely holding it, managed to sense around and his heart clenched on itself. Over a distance of hundreds of miles, no single life remained.It was only death.

Though, this wasn't the end as then he registered another massive Ki build up from Janemba. Looking towards the being, his eyes widened when he witnessed a Ki attack the size of Capsule Corporation main dome forming above the purple colored being. This would destroy the planet. Feelings of frustration, helplessness and rage began flooding his being, the imminent doom of the billions of lives crashed onto his very soul.

All these feelings drowned away the tingling sensation at his back.

A few metres away, J'onn quickly turned his head towards Goku's prone form, having had felt a massive energy build up inside Goku. It was different than anything he had felt before. Realising that Goku hadn't detected it as he was clearly too distraught, he entered Goku's mind. He wasn't disappointed as he was greeted to the sight of the same great ape which he had seen in Goku's mind and was earlier lying dormant, now roaring to the heavens while beating his chest. And even more surprising was the tail, waving behind it, as he was sure the ape was tailless before. Quickly he took a glance at Goku, and saw a tail too, under his prone form.

Now, J'onn knew from Goku's memories about the Great Ape or as Goku called it Oozaru transformation, and the times ten boost it gave implying a massive assurance for victory. Though, he also knew Goku couldn't control his Oozaru transformation as he wasn't in harmony with it. _Maybe… I can help there._ Deciding the course of action, he quickly used his mental abilities to link Goku with the mindless ape.For few seconds, J'onn struggled, the raw and wild presence of the beast making it nigh impossible to even reach it. Though, not relenting, the martian managed to calm the beast and link it to Goku's mind.

Having done the work, he broke his link, but not before asking Goku to look towards the moon, truly believing the ten time boost would be the only product.

Oh, J'onn was due for a surprise.

As soon as Goku, though confused, looked towards moon, blutz waves reacted to his genes. However, him in his super saiyan transformation as well as complete harmony with his Ape, though the latter fact unknown to him, completely altered the process. Instead of becoming a great ape, his body, after encompassing in a golden glow, started levitating above the ground.

Nobody knew what was happening until a strange pressure enveloped the area. Even Janemba halted his attack. The feeling felt by everyone was something which comes with survival instinct that a predator is in the vicinity.

The strange process continued for a few seconds before the golden light broke away like a mirror and out of that emerged Goku unlike anyone would have expected. Black spiky hair, with red shading around his closed eyes, red fur, yellow pants and lastly his tail, also in red color, waving in a seemingly calculated manner. But it was the pressure felt by heroes, which forced them to their knees. But Goku didn't care about it and neither he wasted any time.

Clenching his fist for a couple of times and getting the feel of his new energy, he opened his eyes and looked towards Janmeba and smashed the being on its face. Nobody saw what happened. One moment, Goku was a couple metres above the ground and the next, his body was horizontal to Janemba's face, who was several hundred metres high in the sky, with his leg about to collide with the being's face.

The kick collided with a sonic boom and Janemba was hurled towards the horizon where Goku was already waiting and again reverse kicked him towards the skies. Soon, it was Goku punching and kicking Janemba from one point to another. And, the force of the attacks was so great that Janemba's form was only visible as a blur between two points, to all, sans Flash who was faring a better.

Having attacked Janemba thousands of times and rendering him barely conscious, Goku grabbed his leg and after rotating the being several times sent it towards the deeper skies. After that he took the stance and chanted.

"Ka...me...Ha...me...**HAAAAA**." A colossal wave of blue energy covered in red hue shot out of his hands. The wave soon encompassed Janemba and annihilated the being at atomic levels before travelling into outer parts of space. And, Goku soon reverted to his base form as the new transformation was always difficult for the first time.

Goku landed on the ground and was soon joined by others with their faces displaying the sheer awe and surprise. Their thoughts were summed up by Flash.

"Goku!… What. Was.That?!"

Goku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head and replied, "I guess you can call it my new transformation, Super Saiyan 4." He decided to continue with the numbering system they had adopted for the transformations.

"Super… Saiyan… Four? What is that?" questioned Diana, clearly confused. She had seen a lot in her life, but this was even beyond.

Goku, seeing that everybody sans J'onn was expecting the answer, told them about his heritage and his life till that point. It was only then, they noticed and understood about the strange yellow ring over his head.

"That is truly amazing. You are like the counterparts of Kryptonians, in your dimension." Green Lantern voiced, his spirits high due to the victory.

"Kr… Krypo… umm what?" Put on the spot, the Saiyan could only rub his head.

Others shared a brief chuckle for a moment before J'onn opened his mouth...

"Kryptonian. And it isn't important. What is; that you tell us how a dangerous being like that appeared here, and why did you kill him?"

Goku turned towards the direction of the voice, a man in a bat costume walking towards them.

"Uhh… I didn't know how we appeared here. Just that a weird hole in the air sucked us in, when I was fighting him. Though regarding killing him, well I didn't know any other way to defeat him."

"That doesn't justify the killing. Despite evil, he also had a heart an…"

_"He didn't."_

Everybody started looking around when a nasal voice was heard from everywhere. "Huh… King Kai?" They turned towards Goku who was looking towards the sky.

_"Yes Goku, it's me, and as I said Janemba didn't have a heart."_

But before Goku could say something, Batman had already spoken, "Who are you and what do you mean?"

"_You can ask my identity from Goku later and regarding my words, they mean what they should."_ And with this King Kai explained about the history of Janemba, answering most of the questions.

As the others began to digest the information, Goku, simply shrugging it, asked, "Hey King Kai, would the dragon balls work here?"

"_Huh?… Ohh… I understand what you are thinking. Indeed, the dragon balls will totally work here. Let me contact the Namekians."_

"Ya… the Namekian dragon balls will be better," Replying, Goku turned towards Batman who had a questioning look on his visage.

"... So, I guess you want to know about it?" Receiving a sharp nod, Goku began explaining, firstly, about the presence of King Kai to Supreme Kai, as explained to him by Grand Kai, and then about the Dragon balls. After he was finished, everyone became silent with myriad of thoughts running in their minds.Diana was simply stunned by the discovery of new gods and couldn't help but think where did the Gods, she and other Amazons followed, stand in the hierarchy. Same was with Green Lantern who was thinking whether the Guardians of Oa knew about this. Where as Batman and Flash were thinking about the existence of new dimensions and the consequences and possibilities that could result. Only J'onn was calm in all this. Their musings were interrupted when King Kai spoke again.

_"Goku… state your any three wishes. The Namekians are waiting."_

"Ok… so… uh, first restore the damage done today."

A few seconds later the entire damage was simply undone. Everything was restored. The heroes were stunned, looking around them. They didn't get the time to comprehend this as their heads simultaneously snapped towards Goku when they registered his next words.

"Secondly, bring back all those who died today, oh and make that without Janemba." Goku and King Kai shared a chuckle here but not the others. Their faces were showing disbelief which soon changed to speechlessness when people were resurrected. Their proof - Supergirl whose eyes snapped open before she frantically stood up while looking around. The others were in denial of this as they were rubbing their eyes. Even Batman has his mouth opened in awe. Breaking out of his stupor, Flash was the first to blitz and hug Kara as well as shout, "HEY! SHE'S REALLY ALIVE!"

The others followed flash and soon they were cheering for Kara, who was obviously confused. And, during this they barely heard the next words of Goku and froze in the middle of their celebration.

"...Back Superman."

_Can't leave him dead_. When Goku had seen the memories of J'onn, the first and recent memory, even before his own name, was about Superman. J'onn was thinking how if Superman had lived, they would definitely had better chances. So, Goku had realised that Superman was the saviour and hope of this world.

The heroes remained fixed on their spots barely comprehending anything. They only came to their senses when Goku again spoke.

"And he's back."

"Goku is… right. I can feel… Superman," confirmed J'onn.

They didn't need any other confirmation and had almost left until they saw Goku standing still at his spot.

"Hey Goku... You coming?" asked Flash, more cheerful than ever.

"Nah…" Goku simply shook his head, a smile adorning his face.

His denial stopped supergirl and Green Lantern in mid air. And surprisingly it was Batman who asked the reason, though it was concealed in his words.

"I believe you should go and meet him. He would be truly happy to meet you."

"I would have loved to but I can't. You see when you guys were celebrating with Supergirl, King Kai informed me that I can't live in living world anymore. In fact, I wasn't even supposed to come here and would have been punished but for defeating Janemba, the punishment is cancelled. Though... I would definitely come again and I know Superman is strong. So tell him, the next time he sees Son Goku, it would be in a battle".

And with this Goku rose into the air while placing his fingers on his forehead, and when he tracked King Kai's Ki, he disappeared but not before adding his last words

"Or make that, the Saiyan Kakarot."

-ooooooooo-

Yup leaving it here.

I know the story could have been more refined considering the improvements that have occurred in the latest chapters of my other stories due to reading other fanfictions, but this one shot was written some months ago and I tried to make it more appealing but wasn't able to find the proper motivation. So, I decided to upload it on the site.

Please support and review.


	2. Material Request

So, this isn't a chapter update as the story is one shot but I really want to write a Dbz and Justice League crossover but don't know where to start coz I don't know anything about DC verse... so, if you'll be kind enough to point me towards some fine reading material, I would like to go over that and began a story asap.


End file.
